


Saturday Sun

by Ectobruisebosom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Horror, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, ill add more as i need to, in the sense of wow theyre banged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectobruisebosom/pseuds/Ectobruisebosom
Summary: Oh, Saturday SunI met someoneOut on the West CoastI gotta get back, I can't let this goAlternatively: Don't go to the Galran Empire.





	1. Oh, Saturday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know another fic but this time its HORROR

_ Dear Takashi Shirogane,  _

 

_ You have been recommended by 40 people do go into our esteemed program. You and Matthew Holt are paired to join us together in our high end facilities. You will be released once your allotted days are up, which won’t seem so long in the scheme of things! You have one week to come to us, and then we will come and get you both, which we would rather not do.  _

 

_ We hope to see you soon, and we are eager to help you get to where you need to be.  _

 

_ There’s no need to be afraid, our quality care and our gentle touch will mold and mend whatever it is you have been sent for. You will be well taken care of and happy when you return to society.  _

 

_ See you in a week! _

 

_ Your new caretakers, _

_ The Galrans _

 

\--------

 

It’s been far too long. 

Keith can’t stop thinking that as he walked down the sidewalks, trees starting to shed their leaves in a shower of hues. One dusted into his hair, resting in the slight tangle of his hair. Breathing evenly, he walked to the crosswalk, looking across. It was quiet out, it almost felt eerie. Though to be fair, he was out early. Jogging across, his red hoodie flapped behind him, a streak of red in the grey street. Slowing once he got to the other side, he walked with a subconsciously speedy gait. He didn’t want to be caught out so early, he already was feeling too charged. 

When the house approached, he headed right up the stairs of the front porch, fingers fumbling under the mat, pushing between the coarse fibres to close around the familiar metal of the key. Pulling it out, he straightened and pushed it into the lock, carefully twisting it before he set it back in the mat. Moving and opening the door enough for him to be able to fit in, he shut it firmly behind him. Moving, he headed up the steps, barely making a noise nor needing to look around. He knew it intimately well enough, the faint echoes of childish laughter bouncing off the walls. His fingers grazed over familiar frames for a moment before lowering, moving softly. 

Walking to the bedroom, he kicked off his shoes and slid inside, setting them next to the four other pairs. They all seemed to end up in someone’s room in the end, decidedly and knowing through messages. Easing over two bodies curled together, he moved and climbed into the bed, into the spot reserved for him. Wrapping his arms around the small body, he buried his face in ginger curls and slowly exhaled, breathing in a familiar scent. 

Pulling the green blanket up to his chin, Keith buried into her back. They had time before someone had a first class, and he didn’t feel like being alone. 

 

*

 

The chattering from others greeted Keith when he woke up again, lifting himself up and checking the time automatically. 9:37 AM - he had more than enough time before his first class. It would figure that Hunk would have to leave first though, they were bidding him goodbye. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” the male said, pulling his headband on, already dressed before the rest of them. 

“No, it’s okay. It was Lance’s loud ass,” he was joking, pulling one of the blue blankets around his shoulders as he gazed at the boy he had called out. 

Said male was struggling to stay awake, his middle finger standing in response. Laughing softly, he looked to Hunk once more, watching him as he neared the door. “Well, I don’t want to be late and get there without eating. We’ll catch up around 2:30?” he offered, and various noises of agreement greeted him. They called farewells before all collapsing down again, a group sigh. 

 

Pulling out his phone, Keith scrolled blearily through the notifications before he set it down again, over his face. “I might head out to look around in the forest for a bit,” he announced, and Pidge automatically slapped her hand over his stomach. “Okay. I’m coming with you,” she said, obviously. Because they were always together anyway. 

“Let’s all eat something before you two go,” Allura said, moving to stand. Lance’s hands curled into her lilac pajama bottoms, a moan of sleepiness leaving him. “Oh, stop it. It’s time to get up anyway,” she scolded, but they all knew she wasn’t upset in the slightest. 

The young adults all headed down the stairs, the scent of croissants greeting them. “Oh, thank god someone had the foresight to buy those,” Lance groaned, opening the napkin and immediately grabbing one to eat. 

Pidge took two, one for her and one for Keith, and Allura took her own and leaned against the counter. “So while you two go searching the forest, we’ll continue to try and look at the records and whatnot,” Lance said decidedly, a bit of croissant falling from his lower lip. “I think we got pretty close last time, but this stuff is mad confusing,” he added with a frown, to which Allura patted his back soothingly. 

“We’ll figure it out. No worries.” 

 

**

 

The two picked through the forest brush, eyes upwards and alert. Glancing around, their gazes were alert. 

A soft mist fell around the trees, making everything damp. Pidge put her glasses away, having only really worn them in case Matt ever came back, ever needed them again. Though it had turned into a mere momento of his, something she wanted to keep close. And what else was closer than her face?    
Keith’s eyelashes were heavy from the collection, almost making him feel like he was crying. “I wonder if it’s going to rain,” he murmured, voice cutting through the usual forest noise. The rustle of the leaves and branches, the gust of winds, the occasional skitter or chirp of an animal...it was so familiar to them that they didn’t need to stop and marvel at it. 

“I think the predictions were saying something might come around later,” Pidge responded, her gaze outwards. 

A soft ‘shaa’ noise started, the pittering of rain on leaves and they both gained a flat expression. “Or now,” she finished, moving with him to a heavier awning under the trees. Looking out at the smattering of fallen trees, of leaning ones, of straight up trees, Keith slowly shut his eyes. 

This was starting to get harder and harder to do. He didn’t want to give up, never, not on Shiro nor Matt, but...it was getting to the point of near desperation. 

 

A small, cold and wet hand found Keith’s and he automatically curled his fingers around hers, squeezing gently. It was frightening and a little chilly out, but they were together and they were safe when they were together. Reopening his eyes, Keith gazed through the haze of rain, squinting. He thought he saw a figure, but he often thought he saw one. He hesitated to say anything because he didn’t want the two of them to run out in the rain just for nothing, but then there was a cacophony of noise and breaking. The two squinted in the rain before Keith was moving, pushing Pidge behind him as he moved. The rain was heavy on his body, waterlogging his body and making his movements a bit sluggish for a moment nearly instantly, but he felt a sudden jarring realization when he saw the actual figure there. 

 

Long hair was tangled and matted, the scent of filth and the almost tangible air of animalistic fear filled Keith’s senses. His clothes were shredded and dirty from the forest around and a darkly colored, dried spatter. A fresh cut was on his cheek, eyes wide and fixated on the soaked adult. 

“K-Keith,” his voice was raw, a far cry from the warm tone it had taken in his childhood. 

“Matt!?” Pidge cried out, coming around him and immediately grasping onto him. Shaking off his daze, Keith wrapped his arm around Matt as well and supported the older man as the siblings started crying. It was almost animalistic and familiar, keening but sympathetic. It was so obvious how much they missed each other and how good it was to find each other again. Matt stumbled and leaned heavily into Keith, his clothes extremely soaked. Shivering, the siblings held onto each other, Matt’s head turning to burrow into Pidge’s curls. 

 

Letting them have their moment, Keith looked out the way Matt seemed to have come. “Hey, we should get going,” he said when he thought he saw a flash of light, and Matt tensed up and nodded. “Take me - home -” he sounded a little dazed and confused, wiping his face despite the dripping water and the rain still falling. 

It was enough that visibility was low, although that made Keith more than a little nervous. With Matt’s arms around both his and Pidge’s shoulders, they were able to walk at a decent pace. Standing at the edge of the forest, the trio panted as Keith squinted in the rain for their little van, the go-mobile so to speak. 

Fumbling for the keys, a familiar ‘dink!’ sounded and headlight illuminated briefly once, then twice. Walking over to it, Pidge opened the back and they all crawled onto the towels, shutting the door and the rain out behind them. 


	2. I met someone.

Dragging the towel over his head, Keith regarded Matt for a moment, panting softly. “What happened to you?” he asked, offering him a water bottle from their little fridge Hunk and Pidge managed to hook up back there. It felt nice to just sit in the back of the van, the rain pattering all around them. 

Matt took a deep sip, almost finishing half the bottle with the single swig. In the full visibility, it was clear to see he was shaking hard, starting to chatter a bit. Wrapping the towel around him, Keith tried to rub a bit of warmth into him. 

“These damn rags,” the other hissed, pulling off the shirt. His chest was marred with scratches and divots, bruising both new and old dotting around his ribs. Shucking off his pants, he wrapped himself in the bigger towel and curled up, looking between Keith and Pidge. 

 

“That place was  _ hell, _ ” he hissed, shaking a bit. “It - It’s nothing like it seemed. All of them there, all they wanted to do was hurt us. Watch us fight, try to change us somehow but it never stuck and we would just get  _ punished. _ Shiro…” Matt gasped hard and shuddered, taking another drink. “He. My god, he fucking...he held it together so well. I don’t know why he was sent there, I don’t…” gasping, he held his chest. 

Pidge immediately was pulling him down, wrapping around him protectively. “You don’t have to talk about it right now. We’re happy you’re home safe, Matt. I...I really missed you,” she admitted softly, and Keith felt like he was infringing on a private moment. 

 

Moving to climb into the driver’s seat, he turned on the van and turned on the heater back there, not wanting them to get cold. Starting to drive, he listened to their murmurs. How much she missed him, how long they looked, how they never stopped looking for him. 

Matt was just crying. He was so sorry, he felt guilty for something Keith didn’t understand and wasn’t wholly convinced was his fault. 

It at least solidified what type of place the Galran Empire was, what the hell the facility was doing to those people. 

 

Getting back to the apartment, Keith checked the time. “Shit. I’m going to be late for class if I don’t go, and you know how the professor gets,” he said as they stood outside the door. “I’ll be back at 2:30,” he leaned to kiss Pidge’s head, and he was accosted in a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around the towelled form, he rested his head on Matt’s chest. “I’m glad you’re okay, Matt. I don’t know what would have happened if we didn’t find you,” he said softly, looking up at the male as he drew away. 

Matt gave a weak smile, a far cry from the dopey one he used to give Keith whenever he would ask a silly question. 

“Me neither. But we don’t have to worry about that,” he said softly, absently rubbing Keith’s head. “Go to class, little dude. I’ll be here when you get back. When you all do, apparently,” he glanced inside, Pidge making a comment about Allura and Lance being gone too. “Jesus, those two joined in?” he sounded surprised as he stepped back, heading into the house. 

Keith shut the door for him, stepping back and gazing at the door a moment. Then he turned and gazed out at the rainy world, listening to the pittering. 

Opening his umbrella, he headed out and started walking to class, the scent filling him with a sense of ease. They had found Matt, and Shiro was still alive. That was a hope he could hang onto. 

 

**

 

It had almost been painful trying to sit through his class, his fidgeting and glances at his laptop was off topic. Then again, he was involved in something not many else were. Thank god the class had recorded lectures. 

Tapping away in the group chat, he was pleased to see that Pidge had sent a picture of Matt, post shower and bandaging. Now it wouldn’t be a surprise when they got home. 

Hunk sent a message about potential information regarding the facility’s past, and promised to bring home some scones in celebration. 

Lance, with an overabundance of emojis, expressed his clear excitement to see that Matt was okay. He had asked about Shiro, to which Keith had told him what Matt had said: Shiro was still there, but was okay. 

 

He really hoped that Matt would be able to tell them more sooner rather than later. He was nervous at this point, the euphoria wringing off into worry. If Matt was gone, if Matt escaped, would that make it harder for others to? Was Shiro hurt at this point? 

It was too hard to concentrate after that thought, his time balanced between imagining the worst and trying to guide himself away from that thought. Worrying his lip between his teeth, he already pulled up the capture, figuring he could pin it to look later. 

He also found his fingers wandering to google, to looking up the facility. 

But then it was time to head out and he realized it would be easier to talk to Matt about it. 

 

**

 

Keith refrained from running back to the house, walking evenly. Glancing around, he was rather alone save for a few people walking around - they were in all purple, looking almost official. 

Galrans.

Abruptly remembering that Matt was escaped, that he wasn’t supposed to have left, he immediately pulled out his phone. 

‘ _ Galrans. _ ’ he sent to the group chat before stuffing his phone into his pocket, resolutely looking away from them. Walking fast across the street, he didn’t want to linger. Heading down the familiar street, he looked down at his phone when it buzzed.

‘ _ In van. Keith u drive it to ur place pls thx _ ’ 

Sighing, he jogged to the house and immediately slid into the driver’s seat. Locking the door, he climbed back and set his bookbag down, gazing at the area they had in the back for sleeping. Well, it had come with the van, extra storage, and the top was repurposed into a bed. Moving, he knocked on the outside of it lightly. Running his hand over the top briefly, he found the almost hidden notch and pushed up, moving the panelling and holding it up, looking down inside. Amid the multitude of extra pillows and blankets, he could see Matt’s head poking out, looking up at him with a tired expression. 

“Hey,” he whispered to him. 

“Hey. I got bandaged and cleaned, so don’t worry about me making a mess in here,” Matt said, ever worried about making a mess and making things hard on others. His voice was less whispy than it had been when he and Pidge found him, but it still wasn’t the familiar rich tone he remembered. 

“Shh. Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna drive you to my place,” he murmured, tapping the side gently before moving again. Setting the top back down, he fixed the covers and blankets before setting his bag against it. Listening to the muted shuffling of blankets and pillows, he sat back and exhaled softly before looking back at the front. 

Rain was already pelting the windshield; he hoped that meant the Galran went back and ceased poking around. Moving to sit back in the driver’s seat, he turned the key in the ignition and hoped Matt wouldn’t roast in the blankets and bedding. 

 

Cranking up the speed of the wipers, Keith started to back up when something hit the window. Startling, he swore harshly as he put it in park, looking out the window. 

Shit. A Galran. 

Rolling down the window, he rose a brow at the umbrella before leaning out a bit, gazing at her. “What?” he asked, drumming his fingers on the wheel. 

“Hello,” the male spoke in a pleasant tone, as if Keith wasn’t a sour responder, “we were wondering if you’ve seen someone on the loose, he looks like this?” he held up a picture of Matt, one of him smiling slightly. 

Keith recognized it, it was the senior picture. Matt looked different now, more haggard and wild, and with a scar. 

“Uh, not since he went to your facility. Why?” he gazed at the Galran, almost challengingly. “He hasn’t come back yet if that’s what your asking. Katie’s worried fucking sick at this point,” he added, voice harsher. Because she had been, before they found him, they all were. 

 

The Galran rose a brow. “Our apologies. We didn’t realize you were so close to him. Would you mind if we searched the back? Just as a standard,” they said, and Keith tsked. It would be suspect if he didn’t, but at the same time he didn’t want them poking around. 

“I’d rather you not. I just got back from class and you people tend to take for-fucking-ever to look at my shit. Trust me, I was already back there. Nothing’s amiss,” he stated, gesturing back there. It really did look normal, his book bag tossed back and the bedding tidy, hanging over to hide the already slightly invisible sealing. 

“If you so insist. Sorry to disrupt you,” the man smiled, but it wasn’t a nice one. “Have a blessed day, and we hope to see you soon.”

Keith rolled the window up almost instantly after the man backed up, discomfort obvious on his face. Hitting reverse, he wanted to get out of there immediately. 

Oh, that was so suspect and he felt a crawl shoot through his body. See him soon? Did that mean they were getting people in on purpose? 

He was almost nervous to think on that too hard, and he really couldn’t afford to drive distractedly. Taking a deep breath, he turned up the radio station playing some Taylor Swift song, and he drove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to come talk to me at antishaladin-keith on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at antishaladin-keith or on twitter at ectobum!
> 
> i know everyone's eyezoomed on the "major character death" but i'd rather see you all shiver with antici...


End file.
